


Rainbow Dash Unexpectedly Reveals Her Unexpected Crush On Rarity

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Humour, IT'S SPELLED WITH A U, It'S jOkE, Kissing, Read by the Author, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, derpibooru sux, funnnnnnnnyyyyyy joke, funny joke, jojoke, not a jojoke, seriously do these two ever interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: And it's unexpected for a reason!





	

"Oh, Rainbow Dash", the alabaster Unicorn said in surprise as she pushed the passionate sky-blue athlete away from her face for a moment, giving them both a moment to breathe. "This is so sudden! Really, really, um... really sudden. Have we ever even said more than a hundred words to each other over the course of our lives?"

"Probably?" Rainbow Dash shrugged as her right wing slowly stroked up the white Unicorn's chin and face, heading for her horn. "Who cares? You're cute."

"Yes, and you are too, but-" Rarity managed to get out before blue feather made contact with white horn, and her loud, noblewoman-esque laugh could be heard all through the town.


End file.
